Night of the Living Ed
by lets play pacman
Summary: Ed and Al find a creepy mansion after they get lost. While there, they run into Roy, Riza, and Hughes! After Roy insults him, Ed tries to scare everyone with a ghost story, but will our chibi alchemist's own story get the better of him? CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Ed and Al Make their Discovery!

I'm back! Those loosers aren't gonna delete this one, I'll make sure of that personally. I so happy I finally got around to making Full Metal Alchemist fanfic! I havn't even been writing because all my stories got deleted but 1. I wa sgoing to get myself deleted to, but, whatever. Okee dokee, so I guess I'll just get on with the disclaimer. I don't own FMA nor any of its characters, I just own my 8.00, kawaii, widdle Edo-Kun plushie from Sugoi-con! huggles Ed plushie

The inside of Ed's boots squished as he and Al hiked across the slippery road that seemed to be leading nowhere. They had been in search of a town for days now, but with no luck ended up stuck in rain, on an isolated road with no sign of anything living, let alone a town. Ed sighed clenching his stomach as it started growling. "This isn't fair..." wined Ed groggily, "There's nothing here, just dirt, road, and rain. I could transmutate something into food, but-" He stopped as he collapsed to the ground. "But, there's nothing." Ed rolled over to edge of the road and began doodling in the dirt with his finger. "Maybe I should check the map again," said Al, a little worried as he watched his brother draw doodles of pies. "Yeah, pie. Apple, no, maybe, raspberry," Ed whispered, as he began to drool. "Hmmm, I don't get it," Al muttered turning the map sideways. "According to the map, we should have passed through at least 3 towns by now!" "Or maybe cherry," said Ed, not paying any attention. Al started turning the wet map upside down, puzzled. Ed rolled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. "I don't know how much longer I can go!" He yelled. Al shook his head and flipped the map around again as the wet corners began drooping. "Let me see the map," snapped Ed, as he grabbed the edge of the map.

"Don't Nii-san!" cried Al, pulling it back.

"Al just let me-"

"Stop! You'll rip it!

"Well if you'd just let go, then maybe-"

RRRIIIIPPPP! They both stared down the map which was now soaked and ripped in half. "Sorry," Al said squatting down to pick up half of the map. Ed was silent. He gently picked up the other half of the map and rolled it up. "Well," he began, sticking the map in his pocket. "That's...ok." He smiled down at Al, offering his hand. Al took his brother's hand and stood up. "And besides!" yelled Ed, getting excited. "Who needs a map to get us outta here anyway! We're the Elric brothers, and we've gotten out of tuffer things than this!" Ed raised both arms into the air "Yup, and as long as we got me, you can be rest assured we'll get outta this in no time!" A sweatdrop formed on the back of Al's metal head. "We're doomed," he thought to himself.

MEANWHILE

A knock was heard at Roy Mustang's office door. "Come in," said Mustang, as he finished closing a drawer on his desk. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, hello," he greeted. Riza Hawkeye saluted. "Sir, we haven't heard anything from Full Metal yet," she reported. "Really," Mustang replied smirking. "How does that not surprise me." Riza sighed. "Shall I assemble a search team?"

"No" ordered Mustang. "I'll see to it that Full Metal gets back here, personally. Go start one of our cars. We'll leave in about an hour."

Riza gave a disgusted look. "Yes Sir." She was well aware of Mustang's rivalry with Edward, and knew he was just doing this push Ed's buttons. She scratched the back of her head. "When will that man just give it up."

She walked into the military's garage to find Maes Hughes preparing a car. "Mornin' Riza!" he chimed. "I got Mustang's orders already, I guess he just likes pushing Edward's buttons, huh?"

"Apparently," Riza replied, looking in through the passenger's side of the car.

"Check it out!" Hughes said smiling holding out small booklet. "We got Alicia's pictures made into conviently sized stickers!" He began sticking them to the back windshield. "Hughes, Hawkeye, if we leave now, I think we can-" Mustang stopped as he walked in. He and Riza stared blankly as Hughes continued to glaze their military car in 3 ½ inch stickers of his daughter's face. "You think she should stop him?" asked Riza.

"We wouldn't want to spoil his fun," replied Roy sarcastically.

"DAMN!" yelled Ed, as he and Al ran through the rain, which had now become a storm. "This rain really picked up fast, I can't see anything!"

"Nii-san, this wind is too strong!" yelled Al. "It keep pushing ba-"

"Al!" Ed looked behind him to find his brother half sunk into a puddle of mud. "I'm okay..."

"Don't worry, Al, I'll get you out!" Ed began digging through the mud with no luck.

"If you could just free my arm, I could pull myself out!" cried Al. With that Ed stood up and began pulling on Al's heavy, metal arm. "Okay, on the count of three!" Ed yelled. "1...2...3!" On the third and final pull Al's arm flew out sending little Ed flying backward. Al proceeded to pull himself out the mud puddle. "Nii-san, are you okay?" he yelled, as a loud roll thunder boomed over them. Ed stood up. "Ow. . ." he moaned, rubbing his head. "I hit my head on something." Al helped him up, "What kind of something? Like a stick?" he asked.

"No, it was harder than that." Ed turned around with his arms outstretched against the wind and rain. "It was, right about. . .HERE!" he yelled. He squinted through the rain to find he had grabbed hold of a metal bar. "What is it?" asked Al. Ed moved his hand over to find another bar. "It's some kind of gate!" he yelled. "Al help me push!" The two brothers began pushing the gate, as it carefully creaked open. Ed hurried through the opening, covering his eyes and squinting to see what they had found. As a bolt of lightning struck, their discovery became visible. "Al! It's a house! A HUGE house!" shouted Ed overjoyed. Al hurried through the gate. "You think they'll let us in?"

"Of coarse they'll let us in!" yelled Ed. "I'm a State Alchemist!" he smirked pulling out his State Alchemist's Watch. "Now c'mon, let go knock on the door! They might have PIE!"

Al sighed. "Nii-san, even after that, you're still thinking about your stomach?" But Ed wasn't listening, he was banging the door knocker and pounding on the door. "HELLO!" yelled Ed. "Anyone home!" They waited. Ed grabbed the door knocker and knocked again. They continued to wait. Al grabbed the door handle and opened it slightly, peeking his head inside. "Hello?" Ed peeked his head in under Al's. "There's no lights on, I guess no one's home," he said running in, disappearing into the darkness. Al tiptoed in after him, looking nervously looking around. It was too dark to really see anything. "Nii-san?" Another loud roll of thunder boomed closing the door behind him. "EEP!" he yelled dashing in. "Wait for me!"

So whatdya think so far? This was originally going to be a spooky horror fic, but then Roy and Hughes kinda ruined that effect -;; Oh well. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! P.S. If you find typos, I'm sorry bows my spell check doesn't work at all. It seems to think everything I spell is correct. Even things like 'ffdsiudsjiuvr.8439.,32fdhsui' So if you find something, just do your best to ignore it. Arigatou-

-Madede-Chan


	2. Roy and Hughes have a Mud Fight!

I'm still going strong with the second chapter! Yayness! This is just pretty much what happened while Ed and are discoveringthe creepy house, and how Roy, Riza and Hughes discover the house. I noticed I kinda switch Roy's name from Mustang to Roy a few times. Sorry if it gets confusing (I can't how it would) but just incase I'm writing this to tell any confused people that when Mustang switches to Roy, they're the same guy. But if you don't catch that yourself, then maybe you should watch more FMA before reading the fics. . .) Enjoy! '

Mustang, Riza, and Hughes had left in search of Ed and Al. Mustang was sitting in the back seat, Riza in the passenger seat, and Hughes drove along the road humming along to the radio. "Boy I tell yah, these new car radios? Genius!" A vein buldge appeared above Mustang's head. "They're used for contacting headquarters incase we need backup. And I hate this station."

"C'mon buddy, live a little!" said Hughes honking the horn. "We're on a road trip! Kick back! Relax!"

"I would if I wasn't in the back seat!"

Riza leaned her head against the window as Mustang continued to argue at Hughes. "Men," she thought to herself, reaching her arm back and pulling out one of Hughes stickers.

"I don't dedicate every second of my existence to some daughter!" Roy yelled.

"What's wrong with a father's love!"

"Nothing's wrong with love but come on! Stickers!"

"You're just jelous because I actually got to have a daughter!" Hughes retorted looking back at Roy, pulling his eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. "Nyah!"

Riza sat up alarmed. "Umm, Hughes?" she said, poking his shoulder anxiously. "Yeah," he replied. "Just a sec."

"But Hu-"

"Not now, Riza, I'm busy gloating to-" He turned around realizing he was headed into large iron gate. "GYAHH!" he yelled, slamming on the breaks. They all flew forward, bracing for impact as the car screeched to a stop, haulting in the mud. "Everyone ok?" Hughes asked, panting. "We're fine," replied Riza. Hughes stepped on the gas to back up the car, but nothing happened. "What the," Hughes opened the door to take a look. "I'll just be a minute!" he chimed, closing the door. Mustang smiled, making a motion to lock the door. "Don't even think about it," said Riza rolling her eyes. "What!" yelled Mustang. "I was just kidding!" The opened and Hughes sat back in the car drenching wet. "Well I got good news and bad news guys," he said. "The bad news is that we can't move because we're stuck in the mud!"

"Then what's the good news?" asked Mustang, impatiently.

"The good news is that it's storming and we can't see through the rain anyway!"

"That's the good news?" Riza asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, wait, that's also bad news," sighed Hughes.

"Then what's the good news!" Mustang demanded.

Hughes smiled. "Well, I guess there is no good news!"

One by one, they each stepped out of the car and into the storm. Mustang ran ahead and took lead, "This way!" he yelled. They all ran after him sloshing through the mud. Mustang shielded his eyes from the rain as he continued running until he ran SMACK into the iron gate. Following him came Riza. She saw that Mustang had stopped so she did the same. Stopping instantly, she skid through the mud almost hitting him. She took a sigh of relief that she hadn't run into him. But following them both came Hughes. "Hughes stop!" they yelled in unison. But Hughes having no idea what was going on plowed both of them over into the gate, swinging it open. "Hughes! We told you to stop!" Mustang said, wiping mud off of his face. "Woops," Hughes said laughing. "Guess I couldn't hear in this stor-" he stopped when Mustang hit him square in the face with a handful of mud. "Now you're asking for it!" Hughes yelled, scooping up his own handful of mud.

Riza stood up and looked around. "Hey you guys, where are we?" she asked getting no reply. However, noticing the mudfight that Hughes and Roy had taken on, it was safe to say she was on her own. She sighed and began following the porch steps until she came to a door. "Finally" she thought herself. "I can get inside away from these morons and dry off." She reached for the door handle and swung the door open. "Hello?" she called. No answer. "Hey Riza! Heads up!" yelled Hughes as pile of mud flew passed her head. "Watch it!" she scorned.

"Woah, nice place," Hughes commented walking into the house. Roy followed him in spitting out mud. Riza turned around to them and began a lecture. "Next time you two want to get into a mud wrestling competition, do us both a favor and leave me-" She stopped as the door SLAMMED behind them. "-out of it." She finished nervously, turning to look at the door. "Hey Mustang, how 'bout some light?" Hughes called, as he walked forward. "What would you do without me," Roy snickered, slipping his glove on following him.

Riza looked behind her at the door "Did you just see what happened!" she yelled, running after them. They both shook their heads. "The door closed by itself!" They both laughed and kept walking as Mustang began humming the 'Twighlight Zone' theme. "I'm serious!" she yelled. "Listen Riza, it was probably just the wind or something," said Hughes reassuringly. "Now let's go see if they've got any blankets around here."

"Good idea," Mustang agreed. "It's cold and it's gonna be a long night." A roll of thunder boomed as all three continued down the hall, unaware of who they'd run into next. . .

End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 on the way! And Ed and Al love hearing reviews too!

Ed and Al: waves

Riza looked behind her at the door "Did you just see what happened!" she yelled, running after them. They both shook their heads. "The door closed by itself!" They both laughed and kept walking as Mustang began humming the 'Twighlight Zone' theme. "I'm serious!" she yelled. "Listen Riza, it was probably just the wind or something," said Hughes reassuringly. "Now let's go see if they've got any blankets around here."

"Good idea," Mustang agreed. "It's cold and it's gonna be a long night." A roll of thunder boomed as all three continued down the hall, unaware of who they'd run into next. . .

End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 on the way! And Ed and Al love hearing reviews too!

Ed and Al: waves


	3. The Two Groups Meet

Hello hello AGAIN! Already at chapter 3! It's time for a CHAPTER 3 PAR-TAY! puts party hats on Ed, Al, Roy and the gang Yay! Enjoy Chapter 3! It was an honor to write it, er type it. Whatever. On with the Chapter!

Ed continued down the dark hallway, feeling his way along the wall. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Al asked. "It's pretty dark in here."

"Of coarse I do!" Ed retorted confidently. "After all, I am the one who led us to this rundown excuse for castle in the first place, right?"

"Umm, well, you sorta found it be accide-" 

"My point exactly! So just leave everything to me!"

Al sighed. "Whatever you say."

They continued down the long corridor, looking for warm room to dry off in. As they walked, Al began to look around them. Even though it was too dark to see anything detailed, he could still make out the outlines of cobwebs and large creepy paintings on the wall. "Nii-san?" he asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"What is it now, Al?"

"Umm, do you get the feeling that there's something weird about this place?"

Ed was silent for a moment, then began laughing. "C'mon Al, don't tell your scared of some stupid house!" Al looked down in embarrassment, as Ed continued to giggle. "Oh no, Al! The zombies are gonna get you! HAHHAAHA!"

Al jerked up. "It's not funny!" he wined. "I'm being serious!"

Ed stopped his giggling and turned to his brother wiping a tear from his eye. "Sorry Al, I'm just kidding around. And don't worry, because like I said before, we've got me remember? I won't let anything happen to yo!" Ed stopped and fell to floor.

"There's something on my FACE!"

"Ed! What's wrong!"

"My face!" he yelled. "There's something on it!"

Al stood and shock for a moment. Was it just a mean trick? No, even if Ed liked to joke, he'd never pull a joke like that. With that, Al sprinted down the hallway with no clue of where was going. "HELP!" he yelled. "SOMEONE HELP US!" As he turned the corner, he suddenly hit something and fell backward. He scooted back in fear of what he'd hit. He covered his head, flinching when suddenly, he noticed a figure holding a dim light. Al had met up with who else, but Roy Mustang. "Alphonse!" he exclaimed. "What's-" But he didn't have time to finish, because Al had grabbed his arm pulled him back down the hallway. "No time to talk," Al said. "My brother, he's-"

They both stopped in front of Ed and gasped. Ed was now curled up in a ball, grabbing the "thing" on his face. After staring for a moment, Mustang took a deep sigh. "You've got to be kidding me," he said dully. He turned Ed over on his side. "That's pathetic."

He reached his hand to Ed's face and pulled off a small gray, kitten

"So Full Metal, the big, bad, kitty got you, huh?" Mustang teased, shining his dimly lit candle on the kitten which had just let out a high-pitched meow. "Huh?" Ed's face flushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment as he stuttered to make an excuse. "Well, uh. You see it was dark for one thing! I couldn't even see the damn cat!"

"Sure, Edward," Mustang chimed sarcastically, walking away.

"No really, it was hairy, I didn't know what the hell it was! And it had claws too! I mean, c'mon, you gotta belive me! THAT THING'S JUST A PIPSQUEAK!"

"Remind you of anyone?"

Ed's eye's narrowed as a vein bulge appeared on his forehead. "WHO ARE CALLING TINY LITTLE ANT SMALL ENOUGH TO BE SQUISHED BY PEBBLE!"

" Um, I never said that. . ." Mustang answered, a little disturbed.

As Ed finished his rant, Hughes and Riza ran in. "We heard the scream, what happened!" Hughes asked as he ran in. "It was nothing," Mustang reported, handing the kitten to Al. "I found a living room with a fireplace. We can all warm up there," Riza said. "You mean we're not leaving?" Al asked, hugging his kitten. "Not in this weather," said Hughes, as a bolt of lightning struck outside. Mustang approached Riza, handing her his candle "Lead us to the room. We've enough excitment for one night."

Ed watched as the three began walking down the hall. "I'll get you back for that, Mustang," he thought to himelf. "No one makes a fool of Ed "The Full Metal Alchemist" Elric and get's away with it!"

"Nii-san, let's hurry!" Al called, running after them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ed muttered, following his brother, as a smirk slithered across his face.

They all entered the room Riza had found. It was a vast room with rows of towering bookshelves filled with varieties of books and papers. A majority of the room was sheet covered furniture that was dusted over in cobwebs. The reds carpet led them to the west side, where there was a marble fireplace embedded in the wall. Hughes made his way over to the fireplace taking a book of matches out of his pocket. As he went to light it, Mustang grabbed his arm. "Just leave this part to me," he said, slipping his glove on.

While Mustang worked on getting the fire started, Ed approached the bookshelf. "That jerk is so full of himself." He grunted pulling out a thick journal. He looked at confused for a minute, relizing there was no title. He took a deep breath, and blew the dust off the cover, and opened the front page where the words 'Our Family'were written in gold ink. As Ed turned the page, his found pictures of a man and women. As the pages proceeded, there more pictures of young children. He skimmed through to the last page. Blank. "What a waste," he thought to himself, throwing the book over his shoulder. He looked over at the others, at Mustang adjusting logs in their newly lit fire, at Al blushing as he pet his new kitty friend (Awww), and Hughes dangling a spider in Riza's face. She looked up and shrieked "Get that thing out of my face!" she complained.

"What's the matter? Scared of spider, Hawkeye?"

She smacked him the face with her candle, leaving a red imprint on his forehead.

Ed suddenly was sparked with an idea! He looked back down at the journal he had found and grinned. "Gather around the fireplace everyone!" Mustang announced with confidence. Ed and the other's walked over to the fire and to warm themselves. "So what the heck are we supposed to do until the storm let's up?" Al asked.

"Just wait I guess," Riza answered.

"Go ahead and sit down everyone," Ed instructed happily. "We'll pass the time with a story. I've a great one in mind. . ."

That's it for Chapter 3! Party's OVER! Our next upcoming event, Chapter 4! So stick around everyone, and hopefully you're not disappointed! Al (blushing): I can keep the kitty though, right?

kawaii! XD


	4. Ed Tells His Story!

Alrighty, Chapter 4! Not much to say, but thanks to all the reviewers! Now that I've finally gotten into the story, I thinking about maybe adding some Roy/Riza fluff in my next chapter. Maybe. I'm not sure yet. Fluff isn't really my forte, but I'm gonna give it shot Root for me, k? NOW LET US BEGIN CHAPTER 4!

They all gathered in a circle around the blazing fireplace, waiting for Ed to begin his story. "What kind of story is it?" Al asked, getting excited. Ed made a wide grin. "Oh, nothing special, just a little tale behind this mansion we're in and the family that used to live here."

Al gulped. "Used to?"

"Yep. But don't worry yourself. Just because they were murdered here doesn't mean this place is haunted or anything," Ed continued portraying a very fake innocence.

"Murdered?" Riza gasped

Hughes bit his lip. "H-haunted!"

Suddenly, Mustang stood up. "You're making this up, Full Metal."

"Believe what you want to Mustang," said Ed, shrugging.

Al looked away from Mustang. "So, what happened, Nii-san?"

Ed crossed his arms and began his story.

"It all started a few decades ago, back in this very house. A wealthy man and his family bought this land and had this house built, out here in the middle of nowhere. Isolated from the world."

Al trembled, hugging his small gray kitten.

"He, his wife, and his four children lived in their mansion happily for years. Watching as the kids grew up, spending time together, creating memories. But as time went by, the father started receiving lower wages jetting the family into debt."

"So, what did they do?" asked Riza, getting into the story.

"Well," began Edward, scratching his head. "To earn more money, they, um, no wait! Their mother took a job! That's right, their mother got a job to help the family out."

"But what about the kids! No mother should leave her children! Why, if I found out Alicia was home alone-"

"Quite Hughes!" snapped Ed. He then took a deep breath. "I'm getting to that. Now where was I? Oh, right, the mom took a job to help. After she took the job, she hired a nanny to watch the children every night. Her oldest child, her daughter, argued with her, claiming she was old enough to care for her siblings on her own. But the mother paid no attention, and regardless of what her daughter said, she hired the nanny."

Mustang had now look up and taken interest in the story, too, but continued to hide it, as Ed went on.

"The oldest daughter was really angry about not being old enough to watch her siblings, and she blamed it all on their new nanny. To take out her anger, she was constantly playing tricks, and framing her nanny to get her fired. However, her desperate attempts failed, as she felt herself growing more and more distant from her family. What happens next, no one is really sure of. It's only a legend. You guys probably aren't even interested, right?"

"No, Edward, tell us!" Hughes wined. "How's the legend go?"

"Yeah, let's hear it!" Riza said. Ed nodded and motioned them in closer. One by one, even Mustang scooted in. "Okay, here goes," said Ed sighing. "Well, as the legend goes, one night, when the mother worked overtime, and the nanny had to stay late. Well, she took care of the kids as usual until, giving them a bath, getting them dinner, tucking them into bed. After they had all gone to sleep, one by one, every child but the oldest one started crying. So the nanny went up the their rooms, one at a time, and started humming to them. She hummed her song for every child and after each child heard it, they fell back to sleep."

"That's not scary at all!" Hughes called out.

"I'm not done yet, Hughes," said Ed, getting annoyed. "Now, after she sang them, they all fell asleep. The mother got home a few hours later, letting the nanny leave. But when the mother when in to check on her children. . .well. . ." Ed motioned his finger across his neck. "Dead."

They all gasped in unison.

"Well, who did it?" Riza asked.

"Nobody really knows, but the nanny was accused. The day of her trial, she pleaded innocent. Of coarse no one believed her, though. So the night she was convicted, she came back to this house, and drowned herself in the upstairs bathroom!"

They're jaws dropped. "Didn't anyone notice her!" Al cried, hugging his kitten even tighter. Ed lowered his head. "Not until they they noticed water leaking through the ceiling. And they say nowadays, if the night is just right, you can see her ghost walking through these very hallways, still humming her song." A bolt of lighting struck making everyone flinch. "T-that's so spooky," Al said, shaking.

"Yeah, sure freaked me out," agreed Hughes.

Riza nodded. "Make's it kind of hard to go to bed in this place now."

Ed lowered his head further and covered his mouth. "Hey Edward, you okay?" Hughes asked, getting up.

Ed sunk down covering his mouth with both hands before exploding into laughter! Everyone looked at each other confused. "Nii-san, have you lost your mind!" Al yelled. Ed continued to laugh choking out a few words in between giggles. "You..actually bought that!" Everyone stared at Ed confused, as Al's kitten cocked its head to the side. "It was a joke! That story's not real!" A dusty throw pillow flew from the other side of the circle hitting Ed in the face. "Only you would pull a joke that low, Full Metal," sighed Mustang. "Only you." Ed continued to chuckle. "Yeah, but you gotta admit, the looks on you guys' faces? Priceless! Even you looked a little scared for a minute there Mustang!" Mustang smirked. "Fine, I'll admit, some parts had me a little creeped out. But don't congratulate yourself. Afterall, because of this storm we're gonna be spending the night in this haunted house."

"Which reminds me, what are we doing about beds anyway? It's not like we can all share a room," Hughes said as everyone turned to look at Riza.

Mustang stood up. "Fear not Lieutenant Hawkeye, if these three choose to desert you, I will nobley voulenteer myself to keep guard in your room tonight." Riza blushed whacking Mustang over the head with the throw pillow.

They all headed off to bed, Ed, Hughes and a very disappointed Mustang headed to one room, while Riza and a very innocent Al and kitty headed to the other. "Goodnight everyone!" Al called. "Yeah, don't let the ghost get you," teased Hughes. Riza yawned and called down to the others. "Good night Edward, Hughes, Roy." Mustang felt a sudden tingle. It felt awkward hearing her call him by his first name, seeing as she had never really done it before. It felt very awkward, but yet at the same time, made him smile.

End of Chapter 4! After the story, I just had to end it on a happy note. Tee hee! WARNING: expect Roy/Riza fluff ahead! And wish me luck typing it up! I might need it...


	5. Could It Be The Ghost?

OH EM GEE! CHAPTER 5! Finally! I planned on typing it up over the weekend, but our school was having Sadie Hawkins dance. Lesson learned: Never EVER go to Sadies with the flu. Especially after chugging down 3 glasses of Mountain Dew at Pizza Hut before hand. Ug. But aside from my pathetic social mess ups, I finally memorized the full version of Ready, Steady, Go! That song gets me pumped! Pumped up enough to finish typing this on a Sunday night! Enjoy!

Both groups, weak and tired from their adventures, had finally settled into bed. Ed, Mustang, and Hughes in one room, and Riza and Al in another, each one a hallway apart. In the room of three, Ed had taken a single person bed as well as Roy, while Hughes lay spread out on the floor under a thick quilt. Both Mustang and Hughes were already asleep, which, in Hughes' case, was completely obvious as he was drooling and hugging his pillow and at one point, moaned something about Alicia and a plate of waffles. Ed leaned his head back against his pillow and yawned. He was still wide awake. Wondering how late it was, he opened his State Alchemist's pocket watch to check the time. "11:36," he whispered under his breath. He rolled over pulling a pillow over his head. He couldn't believe it was only 11:36, it felt so much later. And no matter how long he kept his eyes sealed shut, he couldn't fall asleep! But what with Hughes' snores and talking, and the fact that his bed was old and nearly broken in half, Ed wasn't surprised. His tired eyes wandered around the room, staring at the ceiling and walls. He rolled over, and yawned again, facing the other side of the room. Pulling the covers over his head, he checked the time again. 11:37. "This gonna be a long night," he muttered under the blankets.

Back in the other room, Riza and Al were far from sleepy. Riza sat up in a ball, clenching her knees close to her chest, while Al sat huddled on a large couch doing the same. The two sat there paranoid, as they looked around the room. "What if the ghost comes out of the closet?" Al whispered to Riza. Riza gulped and and ran up the closet door, propped it with a chair, then ran back to the bed. "What if the ghost comes from under the bed?" Riza asked. Al quickly sprung up and jammed pillows and blankets under Riza's bed, then ran back the his couch. "What if the ghost comes through the window?" Al said, shaking. Riza got up again and moved a bookcase in front of the window, then, again, ran back to her bed. (You could probably guess how long this had been going on.) Just as Riza climbed back onto her bed, she shot a look back at Al who has grabbed hold of his kitten and gasped. "What is it!" whispered Riza nervously. Al jumped up and tiptoed to her bed and pointed at the door. "I heard something!" he cried.

"What was it?" she asked, nervously.

"You know how in the story, the ghost was said to roam the hallways humming her song?"

Riza went pale, and swallowed hard. "You sure you weren't just hearing things?" she asked. Al covered his head under the blankets and nodded. Just then, they heard foot steps walking by, making the floor boards creak. Riza grabbed the covers and hid her head along with Al. As the foot steps passed up their room, Riza peeked her head out from under the covers. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grabbed a nearby cane that had been propped against the wall. She stood up bravely and inched toward the door. "Riza, what are you doing?" Al whispered.

"Don't worry Alphonse, I'll get to the bottom of this." She reached an outstretched hand toward the doorknob and creaked the door open. Moving out through the threshold, she looked back at Al. "Wish me luck." Al held his kitten and saluted to her. "Good luck."

Ed still tossed and turned on his terribly stiff bed, trying to get comfortable. He opened his watch to check time once again. "At least ten minutes had to have passed by now," he whispered hopefully. He held his watch up to the lit candle but sighed. "11:39." Why couldn't he sleep? Even if his bed was uncomfortable, and Hughes' was now moaning about flying trains, he _had_ slept in worst conditions before. It sat in silence, thinking. Was he sick? No. Maybe he was hungry? That could be it. Besides, it's not like he was scared or anything. His eyes shot open. "No," he said to himself, smiling. "I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist! I've toughed out scary moments that people can't even THINK of with out getting afraid! There's no way I could be-" He stopped. He listened as footsteps creaked outside the door. He scanned the room nervously and began chattering. Had it gotten colder? Ed quickly picked up the candle and looked around the room. "I'm not scared." He told himself confidently. "Nope. Not me!" As he waved his dim candle around him a cold breeze wisped by him and blew the candle out. A sweat drop formed over Ed's head as he nervously looked around the room. "Hey Mustang!" he whispered. "Can I get some light over here? Hello!" Ed launched a pillow in the direction of Mustang's bed. No response. "Great." Ed thought to himself. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Hughes let out a loud snort, as Ed crossed his arms and sat back on the bed.

Riza tiptoed down the dark hallway, holding the cane she found out in front of her. She clutched it hard to keep her hands from shaking. She continued down the hallway, looking right and left and checking behind her at every moment. A cold breeze blew by, giving her the chills, as she turned to look behind her, raising her cane above her head. Nothing was there. She sighed putting her hand over her heart. She turned back around, and kept inching down the hall. As she took second step, she felt her foot get caught on something. "Ouch!" she hissed under her breath, as she stubbed her toe. She knelt down at her foot to release it from whatever it was caught on. Feeling the outside of her foot, her hand grazed something wooden and cold. Moving her fingers along it, she grabbed hold and lifted it up. It wasn't budging. "This is hopeless," she whispered. She stood back up, rubbing her foot and gripped her cane again. Stepping forward, she noticed a dim light not to far from her. She stared for a moment, debating whether or not approach it. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a step forward. As she inched across the carpeted floor, the light started to moved towards her. She stopped as the candle light approached fast. Not thinking, she raised her cane in panic. But light was drawing closer, and she needed to escape it. Getting an idea, she pivoted her foot, turning around. In that moment she sprinted to the end the hall with a plan. She ran around the corner stopping and moving against the wall. She could hear each footstep beating as fast as her heart, as they got louder. Getting ready, she raised her cane in the air. "On the count of three," she told herself. "One..Two..THREE!" On three, she swung her cane down, just as light came around the corner. Her frown turned to a smirk, as the candle fell to the floor. She smiled and looked down at the floor, seeing the shadow of a figure. She picked up the candle, and shined its dim light at the figure. "Ha!" she yelled. "I got you ghost!" The figure moaned groggily. "G-ghost? What ghost!"

A chill went up Riza's spine. She'd recognize that deep voice anywhere. "Roy!" she cried, moving the candle to the face of the figure. Just as she'd feared, she had smacked one of the military's top ranked Colonels over the head with a walking stick. She dropped the cane and bent down next to him. "I-I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you were the-" Mustang sat up and looked over at her. "There's no ghost, Hawkeye." She looked down, embarrassed. "Right."

"But you've got one hell of a swing." He said rubbing his head and checking his hand for blood. Riza, looked down, forcing a smile. "So, just what where doing up anyway?" he asked, changing his tone. Riza looked up and scratched the back of her head. "Well, Alphonse said he heard humming, and we both heard footsteps, but I guess that was just you this whole time." Mustang's eyes narrowed. "I only walked by here because _I _heard the humming." There was an awkward silence. Then Riza stood up and took Mustang's hand. "I found something over here!" she said, pulling him behind her.

She walked him over to the wooden thing she had hurt her foot on earlier. Shining the candle light on it, Mustang took hold and gave it a pull, but it again didn't budge. He rubbed his chin in confusion. "Stand back," he ordered. Riza took a few steps back, as Mustang peeled off the rug they were standing on. As he shoved the rug out of the way he shined the light at it revealing a trap door. They both reached for the handle again together lifted it up. Looking under the trap door, they found a secret passage. Mustang stared at the dark hole in the floor for a minute. "Um, ladies first," he said standing aside for Riza. She shot him a look then scooted toward the hole. She sat at the edge lowering a leg down. "Well, here goes nothing." She announced doubtfully, leaping into the hole.

Upon hitting the soft dirt ground below, Riza crawled forward to make room for Mustang. He leaped in behind her with the candle. "Where do you think it goes?" She asked. Mustang smiled. "Only one way to find out." Riza nodded and moved forward. The passage was narrow, and the moisture of the dirt and mold made it smell musty. Above them, the roof of the passage was low and coated in cobwebs, forcing them to crawl their way through the tunnel. Riza led them deeper into the passage, anxious and curious to see what awaited them at the other side. She shivered while a cold breeze brushed by her, making the passage noticeably colder. Zoned out by the darkness in the tunnel, she didn't notice her candle dying out. She then realized just how hard it was becoming to see. Glancing back at the candle, she saw that there was no wax nor wick left. Panicking, she stared ahead of her, unable to see if they'd reached the end or not. Squinting her eyes, she stopped, as Mustang ran into her from behind. "What's the hold up?" Mustang called to her. "I-I can't see anything! The candle's dead!" Mustang sighed. "Here, I'll switch you places." He moved up next her to take the lead. He shoved against her shoulder squirming back and forth. "Um, could you move over?" he asked, reaching a hand forward. "You've already got me pinned to the wall!" she protested. They both wriggled back and forth trying to pass through. Mustang collapsed to the wet soil and panted. "This isn't going to work." He moved back behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Mustang lifted his body up. "If we can't go around each other, than we'll have to go over." Riza thought for moment, wondering if Mustang's idea would even work, but nodded her head in agreement. "Alright," Mustang began. "Just lie down, and I'll pass over you." Riza gulped, and her heart began to race, but obeyed and layed down on her side. Mustang stood up as high as the roof of the tunnel allowed him, then inched forward. He scooted slowly passed her, setting his hands down by her legs supporting himself up. Riza's heart was racing even faster now. But, why? The man that was over her now was the same man she'd been annoyed with for years! The same man who let his pride cover up the little common sense he had! The same womanizing man who wanted the womens' uniform changed to miniskirts! So why did she feel like this now? But before she came to the conclusion, a roll of thunder boomed, echoing the tunnel. And before Mustang knew what hit him, a rock fell from the dirt roof above them bonking him on the head where he was hit earlier. Mustang's eyes went swirly as he collapsed onto Riza's chest. Riza gasped as her face went tomato red, and as she struggled to push a now unconscious Roy Mustnag off of her.

Back in the room, Ed lay rolled in a ball shivering under the covers. "Hughes!" he hissed from his bed. "Hughes wake up! Mustang's gone!" Hughes rolled over, as he drolled all over his pillow. "Roy ain't gone," he moaned. "He's probably out on the flying train again. Y'know? With the..the, uh bunnies. Yeah, bunnies." He rolled over and let out a snore again, while Ed sat on the bed twitching his eye. Just then, the door to Ed's room swung open. In the doorway stood Al, holding his kitten in one hand and a candle in the other. "Nii-san! Help, I'm worried!" Ed stood up and moved toward the door, careful not to step on the sleeping Hughes. "What is it?" he asked, a scared tone in his voice. "It's Riza, she left about a half and hour ago to stop the ghost! But she hasn't come back yet!" Ed went white, and cleared his throat. "A-Al," he stammered. "There's no ghost! I-I made that up, re-remember?"

"But we heard the humming! And there were footsteps outside of our door!" Ed swallowed and scratched his head, trying to think straight without panicking. "Okay," he sighed. "We'll go look for her. And besides, Mustang is missing, too." Al nodded and tiptoed toward the door. "Um, should we get Hughes to come with us?" Al asked, pointing to the blob under the quilt. "Just leave that to me." Ed said, smirking. He approached Hughes and bent down to the floor to the point where Hughes could hear him. "Hey there Hughes," Ed chimed. Hughes snored and pulled his quilt over his head. "Hughes, did you hear?" Ed whispered. "Hear what?" Hughes moaned.

Ed giggled. "Alicia was kidnapped!" Hughes eyes shot open and he flew into the air. "ALICIA!" he yelled urgently. "Where'd they take her!" Ed fell backward. "Calm down, I was just trying to wake you up!"

Hughes smiled. "So, so, Alicia's okay?"

Ed nodded.

Hughes layed back down. "Geez, Edward, you nearly gave me a heart attack! If I ever-"

"No time to talk!" Ed snapped, cutting him off. "Mustang and Riza have gone missing, and it's up to us to find 'em!" Ed grabbed Hughes by the collar and pulled him up. And as the clock chimed midnight, the three; Ed, Al, and Hughes, darted out the door in search of their friends. But will they think when they find them! FIND OUT IN CAPTER 6!

Finally, that's done! Sorry this one's a little longer than the rest. Okay, it's a LOT longer, but I had a lot to fit in. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Chapter 6 is soon to come, so don't miss it!


	6. CAUGHT!

Ack! It took soooo long to get this started! Our high school is having our Ohio Graduation Tests and the board of education assumes we no longer have a life But after a LLLOOONNNGG wait, I'm finally posting Chapter 6! (throws confetti) REJOICE!

Ed strolled down the empty hallways, while Al and Hughes tiptoed behind him. They were in search of Roy and Riza who had just gone missing. Ed walked with his shoulders back and head up high, confident he'd find them without breaking a sweat. No problem, right? But there was a problem. Ed had no idea where he was going or where to even begin looking for the two! But of coarse he wasn't about to let Al and Hughes know that, he had reputation to uphold! He kept his lips sealed as they approached the end of hallway which went on splitting into two completely separate corridors. Ed stopped in front of them, looking both ways. "_Damn, I've got no clue where to go!_" he thought to himself, looking back at Al and Hughes and smiling nervously. "_But I can't let Al and Hughes know that! I'll just keep guessing hallways for now, besides, I can at least ACT like I know where I'm going!" _he thought, motioning in the direction of the hallway on the right."_Yeah! That'll work! And they don't look the least bit doubtful either!_" Hughes stopped behind Edward, pushing his glasses up. He yawned. "Edward, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ed froze and twitched an eye. "_Damn._"

Riza squirmed uncomfortably, trying to shove a very unconscious Roy Mustang off of her. She panted for breath, finding it very hard to breathe and the air to be getting thinner. "_We ARE underground,_" she thought. _ "So I guess the air supply down hear is running a little low._" Grabbing a hold of the newly lit, but still very dim, candle, she held it above her. Sure enough, the passage was getting a lot narrower. Thinking fast, she grabbed hold of the dirt wall next to her, and began pulling herself out. Giving one final tug, she managed to free herself. Quickly crawling out from the collapsed Mustang, she sat down, stretching her back. She took a minute to catch her breath and soothe her strained back and limbs that were sore to the bone! Since Mustang had collapsed, he had been limp and heavy to hold up. She gave the unconscious Colonel a sour look, while messaging her shoulder. After wiping the cold sweat from her forehead, she undid her military jacket, and fanned her neck. Looking over at Mustang again, her sour face had turned into a sympathetic frown, as she sighed and undid the rest of her jacket. "It's hard to be mad at him when he looks so pathetic like that." Holding her jacket out in front of her, she shook it to throw the loose pieces of dirt off. Then smiling, she inched toward Mustang and flapped her jacket out over his motionless body, and brushed the clumps of dirt and dust from his face and hair. He seemed so much more innocent and pure as apposed to the slightly perverted and insulting Colonel he usually was. After a second, she shook off her smile and grabbed the candle next to her side. "Looks like I'm on my own now."

Ed, Al and Hughes, walked along a carpeted hallway calling out for their friends. Hughes cupped his hands around his mouth. "Roy ol' buddy! Where you! Riza?" Ed yelled out for them too, even though he was kind of glad Mustang wasn't around to insult him and call him 'chibi'. For once! "Mustang, if this is some plan to scare me, you're dead!" Hughes shot a look at Ed. "Ed, you're gonna give him ideas."

Ed looked back and shrugged.

"And besides," Hughes continued, "If you threaten to kill him, he's just going to stay hidden even longer."

Ed's eyes opened wide with excitement. "Hey Mustang! I'm gonna kill yo-" Hughes covered Ed's mouth shut as Ed squirmed around trying to free himself.

"Ed, cut it out! You can be so hopeless sometimes, you know that?"

Suddenly Al let out a shriek. "No! Don't go!" he yelled. Ed and Hughes turned around to see Al's kitty jump from his grasp. "Eh! Wait!" Al yelled, as his kitty leaped out from his hands. "Come back!" The small kitten darted down the hallway into the darkness ahead of them. Al froze in place and slouched down to sit on the floor. Hughes looked down at him. "Hey, c'mon, we can still catch him!" Al drooped his head. "The kitty's, g-gone." Hughes whispered over to Ed. "Is your brother going to be okay?"

"He's fine, he just has a thing for saving cats."

Hughes gave Ed a blank stare. "Now c'mon Al," Ed chimed, helping his brother up, "let's go after your cat!" Al lit up with excitement as Ed sprinted after the kitty, followed by Hughes. Without any delay, Al jumped up and ran after the two.

Once Al caught up, he saw Ed and Hughes standing at the side of the hallway. "What is it?" Al asked, getting curious. Al peeked over Hughes and Ed to get a better view at what they were staring at. "What? What is it?" Hughes and Ed turned around with Al's kitty in Ed's hands as it let out a high pitched meow. Al blushed, taking the kitten off of E d's hands. "Thank you Nii-san! You saved the kitty!" Ed scratched the back of his head. "Calm down would you, Al. It wasn't that big a deal. And your cat-"

"I'm so happy my kitty is safe!"

"That's nice, Al, but your cat found-"

"I'm going to name him after you!"

"Al listen! Your cat! It found a-"

"Yes! I'll name him NekoEdo-Chan!"

Ed's eye twitched. "Al, you're getting kind of carried away. And for the last time, your cat found something!" Ed motioned to the opened secret passage way that Mustang and Riza had gone through earlier. Al looked at the passage and hugged his cat and started praising it. "That's a good job NekoEdo-Chan!" he cooed, stroking its head. "You're so smart and so clever, just like Nii-san!"

Riza held onto her dim candlelight, holding her hand around it to keep it lit. As the air got thinner around them, the light started to dim more and more. But while she stared at the light, watching it die down, she heard a grunt come from next to her. "_Is Roy waking up_?" she thought to herself. She moved over by his head and directed the candlelight to his face. His dark eyes shut tightly and blinked. "What.. .what happened?" he moaned. Riza looked at his eyes as they shut again. Desperate to wake him up, she set the candle down used both hands to open his eye back up. "Hey, Roy, are you awake?" she asked, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Roy! Wake up!" Riza demanded, raising her voice. "Hey! Wake up!" She patted the side of his face, and tried opening his eye again. He sat up slightly and started coughing. "What's going on?" he asked, dazed. Riza bit her lip and stammered. "Um, well a rock kind of, hit you. On the head. Sort of where, I hit you. Then you blacked out! And it's getting harder to breathe in this pass-" She stopped and look down to notice his head lying in her lap. "Sorry," he muttered. "The grounds pretty hard, and my head hurts." Riza opened her mouth about to accuse him of doing something pervy, but instead, sighed an layed a hand on his head. "Where did you get hit?" she asked, menuvering her fingers along his scalp.

"Near the top," he answered. "Well, sorta near the top, a little to right above my- OW!"

He winced as Riza's hand met the bulbous lump that had swelled atop his ripped the end of her pants leg off to make a bandage. "Here," she said lifting his head up. "I'll wrap your head for you." While straightening out the cloth she had just ripped from her pants, she looked along Mustang's head for the place he'd been hit. Then taking his head, she gently wrapped the cloth around the bump where he'd been hit, looping it around being careful not to pull his hair. As the cloth reached it's final loop, she connected it to the front to tie it. "Could move your head up a bit?" she asked. "I need to tie the knot tighter." Mustang moved his head up, rubbing his eyes, tiredly.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"You were only out for a few minutes," Riza answered, struggling with the knot. Roy jerked up. "A few minutes! It felt like hours!"

"It felt like _years_ for me," Riza mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Um, What time is it?" Riza asked, trying to cover up her sarcastic remark.

"Not sure. But we met up about ten til Midnight, so my guess is that it's probably close to Midnight."

Riza nodded in agreement, and tugged on the cloth wrapping Mustang's head. "Guess it's not as late as it feels," she added, folding the ends together to form a knot. "Now turn your head towards me," she demanded. "I need make this tight, so it won't fall off."

"Just make it quick," he said, moving his head up to Riza's. "I thought I heard something from the other end of the tunnel." Riza rolled her eyes and tried pulling the knot, but failed miserably because her fingers kept slipping. Frustrated, she grabbed the top his head and bit the end of the knot. "Gosh, Riza, a little resentful now aren't we?"

"Bite me Mustang!"

Ed held his brightly lit candle in front of him as he crawled along the dirt tunnel. "It's awfully muggy down here," Hughes commented, looking around. "And dirty, too!" Al added, trying to shake a spider web off of his steal armor.

"But look at the ground!" said Ed, shining his light on the dirt pathway. "There's hand prints all over the place! And they look fresh, so Roy and Riza must've come this way!"

"Makes you wonder if maybe they _want_ to be alone," Hughes teased. Ed gave him a disturbed look and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Hughes."

Al looked at them confused. "Huh? I don't get it!" They both looked back at Al as Hughes started giggling. "What? What did you mean!" Al asked, looking embarrassed.

Hughes laughed again. "You're kidding me, right?"

Al shook his head. "What? Tell me!"

As Hughes continued to laugh at poor Al, Ed looked down and sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older, Al."

Riza had finally completed the knot, pulling one end with her teeth and the other with her finger. She gave a sigh of relief, now that she had finally finished tying that annoying bandage! But as she tried pulling her head back, but stopped. "Ow!" she yelled. "What is it?" Roy asked, wanting to get it over with.

"The thread is stuck on my tooth!" she yelled, trying to pull herself free.

Roy looked up at her, trying not to burst our laughing. But he didn't try hard enough. He exploded into laughter, as he looked up at the strict Lt. Hawkeye with a piece of string attached to her face. "Man, thought I'd never live to something this funny!" he choked out between laughs. Riza's eyes narrowed. "Just help me loose already!"

"Alright! Alright!" Roy answered, wiping a tear from his eye and calming down. "Tokay, I'll pull my head back. That should rip it out." He lurched his head forward, preparing to jerk it back. "On the count of three. One, Two, Three!" On three, his head flew back, and his plan seemed to be working out well. Until, Riza flew back with him. After a split-second, Roy lay on his back, with Riza face to face on top of him. "Hey! I'm free!" Riza chimed.

"WWAH!"

They heard a scream come from behind them. They turned their heads around slowly to see, who else, but Ed, Hughes, and Al a few feet away form them, pale and speechless. Ed dropped his candle, his jaw gaped. Hughes' jaw the same, until it grew to a perverted smile.

"I told you guys they _wanted_ to be alone!"

Ed's eye twitched, as he fell over, still in shock. Al cocked his head, still not knowing what was going on, and Hughes started singing 'I told you so'. Riza pushed off of Mustang, completely red, a mix of embarassment and anger. "This is NOT what it looks like!" she yelled in defense. "He hit his head, and then the knot wouldn't tie! And I got mad and used my teeth! And then-"

"Right, like I'm gonna believe _that_." Hughes remarked, with a doubtful expression on his face.

Ed sat up, stunned, as he stammered still trying to take in what he just saw. "I-I can't get-I mean YOU! YOU AND HIM!" Ed made a gesture, pushing his fingers into the other. "TOGETHER!"

Hughes went on to gloat about the whole situation. "I can't believe it! HA! I was right! MAN this whole time! Roy, buddy, you sly dog!"

Roy smiled smugly. But Riza turned to Roy completely inflamed. "ROY! BACK ME UP! Tell them what REALLY happened!"

Hughes backed up. "Woah now, I don't wanna know _all_ the details!"

Riza pulled on her hair. "That's not what I meant! Nothing happened!"

"Wow, so are you guys together now! Oh, what about a wedding! Weddings are so fun and-" he cut off. "What are you gonna do when the Brigadier General finds put!"

They were silent. Even if nothing did happen, if rumors spread and the Brigadier General found out, there's no telling what would happen to them back at the military.

Then, loud slam echoed down the passage. "Did the passage door just shut!" Ed yelled.

They all crawled back down the tunnel. They had to get out of that passage, and FAST!

End of Chapter 6! Sorry that took so long! I have my Graduation Tests this week AND my temporary drivers license test this week! ARG! MY WEEKS SO CRAMMED! Hopefully Chapter 7 will be on time! Thanks for your patience!

NekoEdo-Chan: Meow! Meow! (Translation: Stick around for Chapter 7! I'll be in it!)


	7. Is Hughes gone?

Back on track with Chapter 7! Through this whole story I've been trying post each chapter with 1.5 spacing, but for some freaky

reason, it only keeps the spacing in every other chapter o0 Well, I hope this one keeps the spacing, because I find it much easier

to read that way! (Maybe I'll try double spaced) Well, here it goes. . .

Ed gawked at the passage door, which had, in some mysterious way, closed on its own. He was crouched on hands and knees

under the closed door, with the others lined in a row behind him. "Well? What's going on up there!" Hughes yelled, bringing up

the rear.

"The door shut all by itself!" Ed yelled back. "Don't worry though, I'll get it open!"

Ed composed a confident smirk, as he crouched into a stance, ready to lash off the door. "Just one push and this piece of junk

will fly right open!" With a grunt and pushoff, he sprang from his feet, and rammed into the solid wood door, making a distinct

'THUD' that echoed down the tunnel. The others watching winced as Ed fell back down, rubbing his shoulder. Wiping a bead of

sweat from his forehead, he took his stance again. "Okay, so this antique is _slightly _stronger than I estimated. Big deal!" He

leaped up, ramming the door again, and again preceding to fail. "Dammit! Why can't I-" He cut off as Riza pushed passed him.

"Edward," she said dully, motioning to a locked latch on the door handle. Ed gave an annoyed look, crossing his arms. "I knew

that."

"Sure you did," Riza sighed sarcastically, unlocking the trap door.

"I did!" he protested. "I was just, um, just testing you!"

One by one, everyone in the passage climbed out safely, all still curious about the door. "It's one thing for it shut on its own, but

lock itself, too!" Hughes ranted. "That's just plain ol' crazy! One of us had to have done it. SOMEONE among us isn't

trustworthy!" "But who?" Al asked.

All eyes shifted to Ed.

"What! You think _I _did it! I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND IT!" Ed folded his arms in denial. "And besides, what possible motive

would I have!"

Hughes scratched his chin, cleverly. "Well, you tried to scare us with that story, Edward. How do we know this wasn't just a

trick to scare us even more!"

A vein bulge appeared on Ed's forehead. "Fine, I tried to scare with a story, as a joke. Big deal! But I wouldn't go as far as

locking the door, then pretending I didn't know how to open it!"

Hughes smirked, doubtfully. "Alright, Edward, if that is your real name, where were you this past hour?"

"Hughes, you idiot, I was with you! I HAVEN'T LEFT YOUR SIGHT ALL NIGHT!"

Hughes rubbed the back of his head. "Huh, I guess you're right. My bad! Well, that rules out you as a suspect! But what about. .

.Roy!"

Everyone looked over to Roy in suspicion.

"I was unconscious, Hughes," he replied, getting annoyed.

"Oh, okay then. Well, it couldn't have been Al, because he was with Ed and I the whole time. But, there's still one person."

Hughes made a gesture towards Riza.

"Riza was with an unconscious Roy, Riza was separated from us, and Riza knew how to unlock the door!"

"Hughes, I wouldn't pull off desperate trick like that, because I don't care about scaring any of us."

"Good point." Hughes agreed. "I can't picture you stooping that low anyway."

"But with all your accusing," Riza went on. "How do we know it wasn't you, Hughes?"

Hughes face went pale. "Aw man! I never even considered myself as a suspect! But it's the perfect crime! Oh, I'm a shameful

father figure. What would Alicia think if she knew daddy was deceiving his friends? But why-"

"Hughes! Pull yourself together!" Ed yelled. "You're taking this way too seriously."

"Yeah, calm down," Roy said, laying a hand on Hughes shoulder. "If no one's fessing up, than the door probably did just lock

itself . . . somehow. Well, just forget, let's head back to our rooms, and try and wait the night out."

The group agreed. It was getting late, and all the running around the mansion had tried them out. They treaded back to the

hallway towards their rooms fed up with heir little ghost hunt.

"Well, this is where we leave you," Al said, stopping in front of his and Riza's room. "G'night everyone!" he chimed, as Riza

opened the door.

"Good night," they muttered in unison. "I am so beat!" Ed complained, stretching his back.

"Yeah, rough night," Hughes agreed. "That lock still bothers me though."

Ed gave him a concerned look "Hey, it's nothing to worry about. C'mon, don't lose any sleep over it!"

"Actually, with all his sleep talking and snoring, maybe it's best if he did," Roy uttered, yawning.

Hughes glared over at Roy as they approached the door. "I don't snore _that _loud!"

"Ha! Yeah right! You snore so loud, I kept waking up thinking there was a freight train in our room!" Roy teased.

"Roy, you weren't even in the room half the night!"

"Just relax, Hughes! I'm only messing with you!"

"Ed was there! I so do not snore, right Ed?"

Ed stalled. "Um, you? Snoring? Well, uh, you- Oh! I'll get the door!" he stammered opening their bedroom door. "I call a bed

this time!" Hughes announced, jumping onto Roy's bed.

Meanwhile, Al and Riza were getting ready for bed. Riza was fluffing her pillow, while Al tried to fit onto couch again. "So, is

there no ghost, Riza?" Al asked, fitting onto the cushions.

"Well, I journeyed through the whole mansion and I didn't see anything," she replied. "In fact, the only time I even thought I might

have seen the ghost, it was just Roy."

"Wow, that sure is a relief," Al said smugly. "But I still get the feeling that we're not alone here." Riza climbed into the bed, and

shifted under the layers of covers. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Al looked up the ceiling, unsure of it himself. "I don't really know. I guess what with the lock on the door, the humming we heard,

it just gives off a creepy vibe, you know?"

Riza gave him a softened look. "Well don't worry about it. Like I said before, I covered this whole estate and saw nothing."

Nodding in agreement, Al laid his head down ready to finally get some sleep.

While Riza and Al decided to doze off, Ed sat atop his bed, chatting with Roy and Hughes. "What time is, Mustang?" Ed asked,

as Roy lay on the floor.

"About 30 minutes after midnight."

"Wow, time sure ain't flying by," Hughes commented, as he sat cross-legged on Roy's bed.

Suddenly, they heard a hallow thump come from outside the door. "What was that?" Ed asked, standing up.

"Watch it Fullmetal, you're stepping on my only covers," Mustang argued, shooting a look over at Hughes, who was now making

himself comfortable in Mustang's bed.

"What was that look for?" Hughes asked, pulling layers of blankets over his legs.

Mustang rolled his eyes, as Ed walked the other side of the room. "What's up, Ed?" Hughes asked.

"Sssshhh," Ed hissed, putting his ear to the door. "I heard something hit the door."

Hughes look down at Mustang who shrugged. But sure enough, as they sat in silence, they heard the thump again. Ed backed up,

ready open the door, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder that made him flinch. He turned around to see Hughes, pushing his

glasses up. "Let me check it out," Hughes offered, pulling out his pointed razors from the cuff of his jacket. Ed eyes opened wide

in surprise, but softened as he stepped back to let Hughes by. "Don't worry, I won't be long," he chimed, giving a wink.

Hughes skipped through the threshold, humming as the door creaked shut behind him. After he left, Ed looked over at Mustang

who had now reclaimed his bed and was celebrating. "Finally! My bed! It's all mine!" Ed's eye twitched as Mustang jumped

across his bed, dancing with his musty, grey pillow. "I mean, I know these beds are old, but anything beats sleeping on the floor!

And now I got it back!"

"Don't get too smug Mustang, he said he wouldn't be long," Ed reminded him, smirking. Ed had liked seeing Mustang on the

floor. In a way it made him feel superior, for once. "Silly chibi, if you're so confident he'll come back, why don't _you_ sleep on the

floor," Mustang pestered.

Ed's face flushed blood red with anger. "CHIBI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A

SUPER-SMALL-SPECK-OF-DUST-THAT'S-SO-SMALL-IT-CAN-BE-BLOWN-AWAY-WITH-A-SINGLE-GUST-OF-WIND!"

Mustang back up, as his face took on a confused look. "Um, I never said that."

But it was too late, as Ed had already tackled Mustang, causing the two to roll across the floor. They both gritted their teeth, and

continued to try and rip each others head off.

Meanwhile, Hughes skipped down the dark hallways, inspecting the thud that Ed heard. "This is so ridiculous," he said to himself.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm babysitting these guys. Even Alicia is more mature, especially for her age!" His face went smug, as he

pulled out a photo of his blonde pig-tailed toddler in a pink lacey dress. "Oh, I can't believe how fast my wittle Alicia is growing

up! Infact, I bet she could Ed and Roy a nice lesson in manners!" He smiled wide hugging his picture, as he continued down the

corridor. "Yup, there's nothing here," he stated, inspecting the hallway. "I guess I'll just head back to-AH!" he gasped as he fell

to the ground, dropping his photo of Alicia. He grunted, reaching for his picture. "_Something's got me!_" he thought to himself, as

he struggled to break free. He looked behind him, and yelled as he got pulled into the darkness. His clutch on the carpet was

useless, as the last of him was pulled away, unable to be seen, as his picture of Alicia laid face up on the floor of the corridor.

END! What will become of Hughes! Will Ed and Roy stop fighting and save him! Find out in Chapter 8! COMING SOON! (dum dum dum!)


	8. Who goes missing next?

Chapter 8! I've had someone tell me my fanfic isn't logical because Hughes is supposed to be dead. Well, I'm well aware of  
that, as I bought the fansubs and finished the series months ago, I just happen to like Hughes a whole lot and wanted him in myfic. Just thought I'd clear that up. Other than that, not much to say, I've just been in Kentucky for Spring Break, so there was asmall delay getting this typed. So now I present, after yet another short delay, CHAPTER 8!

Al shot up, at the echo of Hughes' scream. "What was that?" he asked Riza, sounding worried. Riza sat up, peeling the thick blankets off of her legs, and stepped out from her bed. "Sounded like Hughes," she answered. "He could be in trouble."

"But Hughes is in the military like you, isn't he able handle tough situations himself?"

Riza's eyes narrowed, "That's true, but we should check him just in case."

"We?" Al asked, standing up, holding a pillow from his couch.

"I need you cover me," Riza answered, pinning her up in her usual hair clip.

Al's steel, armor face chibified, as he dropped his pillow. "Uh, um, Right!"

Then he nodded, stretching his arms in front of him, taking his fighter stance.

"It's time we over came our fear," Riza demanded standing tall.

"Right!" Al agreed. "Let's go!"

Al marched in the direction of the door, ready to conquer anything in his way. Nothing was about to scare him this time! As he reached his steel arm to doorknob, he paused to look behind him. "Ready?" he asked. He noticed Riza still standing by her bed. "C'mon!" Al motioned towards the door. Riza stood still, with her blonde bangs veiling her eyes. "My gun," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Al asked, taking a step towards her. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"That good-for-nothing Colonel has my jacket!" Riza exclaimed.

"Your military jacket?" Al repeated, getting confused.

"My gun was in the pocket!" she yelled, dashing out the door.

Al gasped and darted after her. "Wait up!" he called, grabbing their only lit candle from an end table. "Hey!" he yelled, sprinting after her.

"You can't-" He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and looked down. He noticed what appeared to be a small slip of paper stuck in the boot of his armor. He kneeled down and gently slipped the crumpled paper from under his steel foot, with the feeling that it looked familiar. He flipped the slip over and let out a soft gasp. He held the card in front of him, and stammered. "This-this is. . ." He shined his dim candle across the surface of the paper to reveal the tender face of young girl in pigtails. "Alicia."

Roy rubbed his black eye as he hung upside down from a metal coil growing out of the ceiling. At the same time Ed patted a flame that had burned through his black jacket, and began wiping the dusky soot from his forehead. "It seems we're evenly matched, Mustang," Ed grumbled. "Shall we call a truce?"

Mustang, still hanging upside down, looked around the room, which was now half burnt and had sprouted blocks and arms. "Truce," he agreed. Ed sighed in relief, as he collapsed onto his bed (or at least what was left of it). "Wait!" Mustang continued. "On one condition."

Ed rolled over panting. "Alright, shoot."

Mustang folded his arms, as a vein bulge appeared on his forehead. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Ed groaned, as he sat up and limped toward the coil hanging Mustang from his foot. "I'm gonna regret doing this later, but-"

He sighed, clapping his hands together and jolting them into metal constricted around Mustang's left foot. The coil unraveled, and morphed back up into the ceiling, as Mustang fell to floor, moaning. Ed sunk down next him in exhaustion, his forehead and eyes still shadowed from soot.

Just then, their door flew open, denting a block sticking out of the wall opposite it. Riza stepped through the threshold looking around at the disaster that was once a room. "_Another _alchemy duel?" she asked dully, as a beam of wood fell from the ceiling landing behind the two alchemists, who were now collapsed on the floor. They nodded groggily. Riza sighed, stepping around the piles of the debris, making her way over to Mustang. "Well, well," Mustang teased. "Back for more?"

Riza gritted her teeth, grasping Mustang's collar, and pulling his head up to her eye level.

"I came for my gun," she answered, as her fist bonked the top of his head. "Calm down, I was only joking," Mustang smiled pointing to her jacket, which was hanging from a single bedpost. She dropped Mustang and strolled to her jacket. She pulled her gun out, loaded it, than ran back out the door.

"Oh yeah, she wants you," Ed added sarcastically.

Al stomped down the corridor to meet Riza. "Miss Hawkeye!" he yelled. "I found something!" He continued to clank down the long hall waving the picture of Alicia in the air. Riza, coming around a corner, gun in hand, caught sight of him, and ran to meet him halfway. "What is it? And where's Hughes?" Al stopped in front of her, holding the picture of Alicia. "Hughes is missing! But-"

"Missing?" Riza asked.

"Yes, but-"

"How could he be missing? He was in front of our room wasn't he?

"Yes, yes, he was! But I found a clue to his disappearance." Al handed the picture of Alicia to Riza. She took the candle out of Al's hand and studied it. "I can see it too clearly," she said turning around. She turned her back to Al, struggling chip away the wax at the top of the candle to make it brighter. But as Al leaned over her to watch, a hand from behind him grabbed his head. "Eh!" Al gasped, waving his hands around the empty void where his head was missing. "This gets so irritating," he grumbled kneeling down on bended knee to search for his head. He moved away from Riza, maneuvering his steel hands along the carpet. As he patted the ground in search of his head, his hand bumped something. Before he could speak, another hand met his, and with a short gasp, he was jerked into the shadows in front him.

"There, that's a better light," Riza said, turning around to show the candle. "Alphonse?"

"You mean that receptionist at Central Headquarters, the second Lieutenant's secretary _AND_ the nurse in the hospital wing?" Ed announced, with wide eyes.

Roy nodded.

"That makes like-" Ed stopped and counted his fingers. "That's close to 42 girls!"

Roy nodded again, smugly. "Well, I guess you could say I'm quite the stud."

"But 42 girls confessed love for you!"

"Sure, that's an average for me. So how do you with the ladies, Fullmetal?"

Ed blushed and looked down. He wasn't really ready to admit that he was shorter than most of the girls at Headquarters. It's not like he had time for love anyway.

Suddenly, Riza busted in again. "Ah! Just in the nick of time!" Ed praised.

He glanced back over to Mustang. "I-I mean," he coughed. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

Riza stopped to catch her breath. "It's. . .Hughes, and-"

"Hughes?" Roy asked. "He left about 20 minutes ago."

"But he's. . .missing," Riza panted. "And Ed," she continued. "Al is. . .Al is gone, too!"

Ed shot up, and ran over to Riza. "What happened!" he asked impatiently.

Riza lowered her head, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure. It's like he vanished into thin air!"

Ed ran back over to his bed and grabbed his red jacket. "C'mon Mustang, we've got to go look for them!"

Mustang stood up, and slipped his gloves on. "Right."

The three of them left the room, closing the door behind them. Riza held her gun close, ready to take aim, Ed pulled his sleeve back, clapping to form a keen, edged blade along his automail, and Roy pulled his hand from his pocket, his fingers bent into the start of a snap. They were ready to get serious and the hunt for their friends had begun.

FIN. It might be a little shorter than the others, but I was in a hurry to get it typed up. Not a lot to add, so I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 9!

(Quick note about my disclaimer: So far my story has been illegal. (oops) But not anymore! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor any of its characters! Just an Ed plushie! (hugs Ed plushie) Yay! Now I can't be sued! Thank you to all the readers who didn't squeal on me!)


	9. And Then There Were Two

I seriously need to stop having a life, because this chapter has been delayed yet again TT (tear, tear). I had a convention out of town for a while for my drug free club at school, and the make up work for missing school has been HELL! But anywhoo, the point is, this chapter is finally up! w00ties! Thank you reviewers who kept me going! I heart you all!

Mustang motioned Ed and Riza towards him, narrowing his eyes. "Alright, as general I it's my mission to see to it that we stay together, I'll take charge of our little search party," he stated. "Now, as for our plan, I think-"

"Hey, hold up!" Ed barked. "Just who do you think you are taking charge like that! We've got just as much a say in this as you no matter what branch of the military you are!"

"Cool it, Fullmetal, if we want any hope of finding our friends, we need a leader," Mustang retorted, giving a serious, but arrogant smile.

"Oh, and I presume _you're _this 'leader'" Ed snapped, ready to slice Mustang's smug face in half. "C'mon Hawkeye, back me up here!"

Riza cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Just hurry up and get your childish rivalry settled so we can actually start this wild goose chase."

"See, she wants this search done and over with, and with me in charge. And with me leading, we can't go wrong!" said Mustang, smiling again.

Ed's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Alright, then, it's settled! As the soon-to-be Fuhrer, I'm taking command of this search party, or wild goose chase, or whatever we are," Mustang announced, as Ed sat back down, gritting his teeth.

Mustang cleared his throat, achieving a more serious and deeper tone. "As for our first missionary conduct, I've devised a plan that will find our friends in no time." He reached into his jacket and pulled a long roll of paper from his pocket laying it out along the carpet where they were sitting. The paper was a map of the mansion, containing sketchy blueprints of hallways, doors, rooms, closets, and secret passages all carefully marked in Mustang's handwriting. Mustang took out a black pen and marked two points in the hallway labeling them 'H' and 'A'. "These are the points where our friends were kidnapped, and our first area of search," Mustang ordered. "And if we-"

"Hey! Where did you get a map?" Ed pointed out, confused.

"I picked it out of the library," Mustang answered, coolly.

Ed scratched the back of head. "But when'd you have the time for-"

"Did you really think could sleep that _whole _time Hughes was snoring?" Mustang replied, then diverting his attention back to his mapped coordinates.

"Now as I was saying, these points are our best bet, and where we should begin our search first," he continued. "We'll take this passage marked behind the fireplace back in the library." He motioned toward a colored-in route connecting the library to an unknown, nearby room. Ed examined the passage, and nodded. "It's quick, discrete, and might reveal itself as a possible place where they could be being held captive," he added, finally agreeing with Mustang's plan. "Alright, then, let's take the passage!"

The three made their way back into the library. The furniture still remained cloaked under stained white sheets, and dusty cobwebs, casting shadows along the walls which had begun to peel. As they opened the door, its creaks echoed through the large empty aisles of books. Staring for a moment, they heard footsteps leave the room, and a dark figure dash into the shadows. Mustang gulped and stood his ground in the front, as Ed nudged him in the arm. "Sure is creepy."

"You gonna go first, _leader_?" Ed taunted, hoping to scare the conceded general into letting him take command. Mustang forced a fearless smirk as he stepped aside reaching his arm out. "After you, Fullmetal Alchemist," he teased, patting Ed over the head. "If that alchemy of yours doesn't give that ghost a scare, I'm sure your chibi face would."

Ed gritted his teeth and whacked Mustang's hand off of his head.

"Or are you just too _scared_"

"I'll show you who the scared one is!" Ed yelled, ready to dash through the door.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Mustang, beginning his sprint. The two took off to run through the door, ready to show the other one up. Ready to prove who was the real leader, and the better fearless commander. But at the instant they took off, they stopped. Confused, they looked at each other as they stood shoulder to shoulder, lodged in the threshold of the door. A lightning bolt shot from they eyes into the other's (anime style!)

"Move it!" barked Ed, trying to wiggle out by elbowing Mustang in the side. "I will when you quit shoving me!" Mustang argued, struggling as he and Ed remained sandwiched in the door. Riza watched in silence as her two superiors continued to squirm, wedged in a doorway. Her eye twitched in annoyance. This is why she hated it when men tried to show off. She approached the two alchemists, a vein bulging on her forehead, as they continued to bicker. She sighed. Fed up with their rivalry, she grabbed both alchemists from behind with both hands, and before they even had time to turn around and see what was happening, she yanked them both out from the door and flat on their backs. As they sat up, rubbing their sore shoulders, Riza preceded to stroll through the now free and open doorway. The boy's jaws dropped, as they looked up to see the reserved Riza Hawkeye surpass them both in their own competition. She pulled her gun out and loaded in another round of bullets. As she strutted into the room, she swung her head back behind her and gave them a wink. "Ladies first."

Mustang stood up, brushing dirt and dust from his military uniform. Ed still sat on the ground, losing the collar of his coat, Mustang reached a hand out toward him. "Let's get a move on Fullmetal. We'll have to settle our differences from here on out."

Ed's eye's widened in shock at the sight of his longtime rival offering him his trust. "_Is this a trick?_" Ed thought to himself. He knew that Mustang liked to get on his case a lot, but Hughes life was on the line. "_There's no way he could be trying to trick me_," Ed thought again, beginning to give in to adversary's suggestion. Ed nodded his head and took Mustang's hand. "Fine," he agreed. "We'll be a team. . .for now."

Mustang nodded as the two shook hands in approval. "Hurry up you two!" Riza called from the room. "I need some light in here!" She wandered into the back, as Mustang and Ed walked in after her. As they all entered, the door shut behind them, putting them in pitch black. "Hawkeye, where'd you go?" Ed called out, unable to make out Riza, in the blend of shadows. "I'm in the back!" she called out. Listening to her voice, Mustang began to run to the back, holding his arm across his face to shield himself from the oncoming cobwebs. Ed followed close behind him, using the blade on his automail to slash away the webs and sheets in his path. It was too hard to find her a room as big as that library.

Meanwhile, Riza felt a breeze flowing around her, as the whole area around her seemed to get even darker. Knowing that something was up, she turned her back to the wall, with her gun pointed and loaded, as a bead of sweat drizzled across her cheek. "_I am not afraid_," she told herself sternly. "_I have to keep fighting_." As the wall behind her cracked, and shadow flew by her head, she began to breath heavily, not able to see anything around her. Out of nowhere, she gasped as an arm grabbed hold of her leg from behind her. She froze. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pull her leg free, still calling out to Mustang and Ed. Looking down, she swallowed hard, trying to shake away her fear. Then, narrowing her eyes, she pointed her gun down at her leg. She took a deep breath, because in the darkness she was in, she could not distinguish her own leg from the arm grabbing it. Closing her eyes, she set her hand on trigger, hoping she could trust her own judgment.

With one pull of the trigger a loud blast was heard from the corner of the room. "She's over there!" Ed yelled, running to the corner of the library, pulling Mustang along with him. "I heard a gun shot back here!" Mustang broke free of Ed's grip, and stopped. "What are you doing!" Ed called out. "Lieutenant Hawkeye needs our help!" Mustang got on hands and knees and fumbled across the dark floor. "I found it!" he exclaimed, as Ed watched in confusion. Suddenly, after a large blast of light and heat, a candle sat illuminated in Mustang's hand. "Now that I found a candle and we have a source of light, it'll be much easier to find her."

Ed nodded as they continued all the way into the back wall. Riza was nowhere to be found. "You don't she was-" Ed began. Mustang crouched on the floor and shook his head. Ed crouched net to him and caught eye at the sight before them. "No," Ed sighed under his breath. Sure enough, on the floor in front of them lay Rica's gun, still smoking in the dark. Now only two remained.

WAAH! Done at long last! HALLELUIAH! (angel choir) I've been so lazy about my updates, but thank you to the reviews to sent reviews telling me to keep going! You motivated me to finish this up! I'll be sure to keep up with chapter 10 next update. Once again, ARIGATOU:3


End file.
